The Fancy Pants Adventures for Consoles
'''The Fancy Pants Adventures for Consoles is an arcade sider-scroller platfrormer video game developed by Over The Top and Borne Games and published by EA 2D, which was released on April 19, 2011. It is the third main game and the only game in Fancy Pants Adventures series released on consoles. An online version of the game was released in 2012, named The Fancy Pants Adventures World 3.' An iOS version developed by Chillingo, Over the Top Games and Borne Games was released on the Apple App Store on March 4, 2012. Description The game is produced for Xbox, Playstation and PSN unlike previous games in the series which were online. This game brings tons of new features, levels and earlier game remakes, and also an option to play with more players: players can play the story mode co-operatively and online matches against each other. New Features *Multiplayer mode * New Customizable Items - Over 140 Items Included! *New Decorative Pants *New feature: Pets! *All kinds of new pencil weapons, including Sword, Chicken Leg, Parrot... * New level music * New animation *Minimal boss fights *Remakes of earlier games (World 1 and World 2 ) Story Late in the night, Mayor Benjamin wakes up Fancy Pants telling him that a group of pirates have taken over The King's royal tub. The Fancy Pants Man quickly meets with the King, who then orders him to fight the pirates and free his royal tub. He easily defeats the pirates by opening the drain of the tub and sucking them into sewers. However, their leader, Captain Rainbow Beard remains alive. His crew then starts hating him because he ruined their voyage. On his way to escape from the angry crew, Rainbow Beard spots a little cat, Kitten Kaboodle and butt hole start petting him. When Cutie Pants, Fancy Pants Man's sister sees him touching his cat, she gives him a crotch kick which leaves him unconscious. Seeing the power of Cutie Pants, the pirates decide to kidnap her and make her a new princess. Fancy Pants Man arrives too late and sees that the pirates haquiggleville and finds her message in a bootle, begging for help. She continues dropping messages that lead Fancy Pants through many different areas, such as a forest, bayou and a sunny beach full of enemy crabs. Fancy Pants finally reaches the pirate cave and a huge, crashed ship in it. When he enters the ship, he only finds a wall of pirates and their pets blocking his way inside, and he realizes that he is unable to defeat them the way he defeated anybody before, by jumping on them. As the pirates finally discuss how greatly they managed to defeat the "good guy", one pirate accidentally reveals that there is a weapon deep inside the cave. Fancy Pants dives in the ocean and finds himself in caverns full of ancient ships, cruisers and objects. He enters into an abandoned ship with only bats inside, but he then sees a door that lead to a "Closet of epic weaponry". After entering, he meets with the Creator, guarding the weapon which turns out to be The Pencil. Fancy Pants tries to trick him, stealing the Pencil and replacing it with a bag of sand. The Creator's voice from the sky speaks, trying to get his tool back, but Fancy Pants escapes. He returns to the pirate ship, where the crew who formed the 'unstoppable wall' face him again. This time, he just hits them with the Pencil and they all fall, breaking the wall, which allows Fancy Pants to enter the core of the ship. He reaches the core of the ship, where he finds out that his sister has already been turned into the pirate princess, after seeing a door locked with chains saying 'No icky pants brothers allowed'. He also finds another message in the bottle, where he reads that his sister wants him to go away from the ship. He still believes that he can get her back, and enters into a fierce fight with pirates, their pets and the most skillful enemies, Ninjas. Both ninjas and pirates use swords on him. Searching room by room, he manages to collect 3 keys that he uses to break chains on the door. Cutie Pants realizes that his brother has found her, so she commands all evil pirate animals: spiders, geese, frogs and crabs to attack Fancy Pants Man in hordes to stop him from reaching her room. Fancy Pants fights furiously, killing one by one, and reaches the top, where he finds her sitting on a throne along with Kaboodle. She refuses to go home, telling that she is happy to be princess of the pirates, and simply opens the floor below him, sending him deep below to a devastated part of the ship where trash is thrown. In the junkyard, he meets Rainbow Beard. The captain tells him that he will release his sister if he gets a legendary fire sword, located in a heavily guarded temple on a Forgotten Island. That would return his respect and he would become the true ruler again, but Fancy Pants' sister would be free. Fancy Pants trusts him and runs away to find the island. After escaping the ship, he finds himself in misplaced caverns, full of spiders, his old enemies. In the caverns, he finds a bottle with another message from his sister, who tells him that she couldn't believe that he didn't read her letters, but he did. He finally reaches the daylight and escapes the caverns, spotting the Forgotten Island. He enters a pirate cannon which catapults him to the beach of the island. He enters deep in the jungle, where he finds the legendary Beard Temple. Inside it, he dodges many traps set to prevent anyone from stealing the Norris dye. He picks it up and returns to the ship, only to find it swarming with ninjas. The ninjas totally take over the ship, supressing pirates. Fancy Pants returns to Cutie Pants' room and sees his sister terrified by ninjas. He delivers the beard to Rainbow Beard, who then turns into Manly Beard. However, he doesn't fullfil his promise to release his sister. The Norris beard gives him extreme power so he turns against Fancy Pants Man and decides to kill him. In the final showdown, he sends many ninjas to destroy Fancy Pants, but with his stomping and Pencil swording skills, he crushes the captain. He then returns to his sister's room and carries both her and Kaboodle home. Gameplay The only playable character is Fancy Pants Man. With him, player can jump, slide, roll and walljump. Basic "menu" and hub for the game is Fancy Pants Man's house. Everything starts in his room, which is in night at the start but later turns to daylight. In the bedroom, there is a closet where player can access all of the items to customize their look (change his pants, hat, or give a new weapon (only after unlocking it.). In the lower stage of the bedroom there are positions where player's bottle messages are stored after unlocking them in story mode. There is also a training room, where player can practice kicking the ball. In the lower stage of the house, there are arcade machines which player can use to access race mini-games and challenges. As in any other Fancy Pants Adventures game, player controls Fancy Pants Man. He is able to do parkour style jumping, walljumping, wallruning and swimming. Through the game player can unlock new clothing items such as hats or pants. Once the Pencil is found in the campaign, player can use it for combat anywhere - the first enemies are easier to take out (by just stomping or sliding into them). However, after the Pirate ship, spiders will start appearing with hats, so player first needs to knock his hat with a weapon and then stomp it. Enemies like Pirate swordsmen or Ninja can be defeated with any attack. The game is split by different levels. Each level includes micro-trial, botle messages and special rooms that aren't neccessary to complete, but give player rewards. Fancy Pants Man meets with characters who want him to do a favor and if it's done, the player will get a very special reward. Those unplayable characters are usually friendly enemies. Those games are often golf-courses or races, but can also be something completely different, such as taking down balloons. Fancy Pants Man's energy can't expire, but can be damaged if enemies hit him. It can be restored by collecting squiggles, which can be found almost everywhere. There are two main types of squiggles, small white (worth one point) and green (worth ten points). When an enemy dies, several squiggles jump out of it. Micro trials are timed mini-races through level maps. There is a bottle in each level, with message from kidnapped Cutie Pants in it. Story mode can be played up to 2 players in co-op mode. Multiplayer includes maps with different enviroments and challenges. Players combat each other in it. Levels Unlike World 1 and World 2 this game has 11 levels of Story Mode which are even longer. The full list of levels is: Level 1: Squiggleville Level 2: Outer Squiggleville Level 3: Canopy Forest Level 4: Rolling Bayou Level 5: Bummin' It Beach Level 6: High Dive Caverns Level 7: Pirate Cove Level 8: Princess Pirate Ship Level 9: Misplaced Cave Level 10: Forgotten Island Level 11: Ninfestation '(final level and boss fight)''' New Challenges World 1 World 1 is included in Consoles. It has a very similar, almost exact level setup to the original flash game. The background in every level is highly improved. Stars and micro-trials are added to the levels to match with the rest of the game. It requires 15 stars to unlock this game. World 2 World 2 is also very similar to the original flash game. Background is improved, stars and micro-trials are added. Golf and trophies are added to the level requirements. It requires 25 stars to unlock this game. Fancy Arcade The Fancy Arcade is a new feature in Consoles. It features every challenge in the story, along with races in levels from the story, and Worlds 1 and 2. It even includes races in brand-new never-before-seen racing levels. There are certain medals you can achieve. If you do an excellent job, you get a gold medal. Anything lower than that is a silver medal, a bronze medal, and sometimes no medal at all. It requires a certain amount of stars to unlock various challenges. New Characters & Baddies There were many new characters in this game. Some of them are Cutie Pants Girl, who is the sister of Fancy Pants Man, and Captain Rainbow Beard, the boss of the game, who is the only boss that is fought twice, in the beginning, and in the end. There were tons of new baddies in the game. Some of them are Ninjas, Pirates, Angry Ducks, etc. Some of these new enemies were created just for the setting of the level that they are in, but most appear more than once (Frogs). Reception IGN gave The Fancy Pants Adventures a score of 7.5, praising its parkour style gameplay, but criticising the inclusion of weapons and the lack of drop in multiplayer. Aggregating score on Metacritic for Playstation 3 is 71, and 67 for Xbox. iOS version received score of 78, or "generally favourable" reviews. Trivia * This game is the first game for consoles in Fancy Pants Adventures series. * This game includes the two original Flash games remade in new style of the console: World 1 and World 2. Some new features were added to the games to match up to the rest of the game. Both worlds can be played with co-op. * The game was released in 2011, which included a new story. The new story soon is released on Flash in 2012 as World 3. Gallery/Videos ScreenHunter 01 Dec 22 13 26.gif|The Fancy Pants Adventures for Consoles The Fancy Pants Adventures.jpg World 1 Level 3.png|Setup in consoles Fancy Pants World 3.jpg|In consoles, World 3 was the storyline. Fancy Pants Adventure Stars In Consoles.jpg|The new star in consoles 4000 x 3200.jpg|New challenge background in consoles Cutie Pants Girl.gif|New characters added, such as Cutie Pants Girl, Fancy Pants Man's sister Fancy Pants Man.gif|Fancy Pants Man with the pencil, the new combat feature in consoles Category:Fancy Pants Category:Video Games Category:2011 Category:Games For Consoles Category:Games Category:FPA Series Category:Platforming Games